1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety fuse tools and more particularly pertains to a new safety fuse tool for installing cutout fuse tubes in a cutout fuse socket. The present invention may also be used for removing such cutout fuse tubes from the sockets. The present invention may be attached to telescoping extension poles or universal hot stick devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety fuse tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,745 describes a device for assisting a person in mounting a safety fuse. Another type of safety fuse tool is U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,613 configured for extracting and replacing high voltage fuses. Yet another device for engaging a fuse to be removed or mounted is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,871. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,197.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for simultaneously holding a pair of cutout fuse tubes to allow for quicker replacement of the tubes. Further, the device should have a construction that prevent the accidental dropping of the cutout fuses while they are being installed or removed.